Sweet Blood Kisses
by 13teen
Summary: Ariella Hudson is extremely power full and will be used as a weapon to destroy all mutants. She must be protected at all costs. Her bodyguard? Logan. Though he won't admit that she's growing on him. Logan/OC


_**Hello to anyone wanting to read this Fanfic. This is my first X-Men fanfiction so please don't be harsh if I get something wrong. It's basically set at the beginning of the second movie. I do not own X-Men at all, all I own is **Ariella Hudson** and other random characters that aren't in the movies. I hope you enjoy this, reviews would be lovely but aren't necessary, though one every now and then will keep me motivated and tell me that I'm not failing terribly.  
Enjoy! xx**_

* * *

_**Sweet Blood Kisses**_

_"Imperfection is beauty, madness is genius and it's better to be absolutely ridiculous than absolutely boring."  
-Marilyn Monroe._

* * *

**_Nineteen Years Ago_**

**Chapter Quote: **"Yay."

Alarms screamed all around the dark haired woman as she rushed through the halls of the Military facility with the sleeping child in her arms, how the child could sleep through this she'll never know, but she was glad for it as the baby didn't give away their position. Wrapped in two blankets, the woman held the baby close to her chest and continued down the halls, all the while listening to the speakers shouting out that experiment two-hundred and thirteen had escaped.

"Come on, men! This way!" The woman let out a startled gasp as she heard the voice of the soldier. She breathed in deeply and pressed herself against the wall as she watched her clothed body and the body of the child disappear from sight.

She watched as the team of five searching soldiers made their way down the hallway; quickly passing her and the sleeping babe.

She let out the breath she was holding and continued to make her way down the hallways going unnoticed until she reached the metal doors that sealed her inside. Taking out her identification card, she swiped it through the card reader beside the doors and punched in her numbers quickly. As the metal doors swooped open a blast of cold air hit her olive skinned face; she held the child closer to her and wrapped the young girl up in her jacket before facing the cold weather.

As soon as the women stepped out she was hit with a blinding light as she saw a man step out a few feet in front of her. She glared at him as best she could as the cold air kept whipping her in the face.

"Give me the child." Stryker demanded in a voice that spoke authority. He was a short man with short cropped greying hair and glasses that covered his brown eyes. He was covered up generously in a brown wool coat and thick black pants with chunky boots on his feet.

"No." The woman scoffed and stepped back, not looking away from him in case he tried something.

Stryker lifted his hand in the air as some sort of signal, and soon enough the woman was surrounded by soldiers that adorned the roof tops and the ground.

"Dr. Devato, you are a respected member of the team and it would be a shame if I had to kill you." Stryker spoke calmly, though a menacing smirk pulled up at the corner of his lips.

"Go fuck yourself." Dr. Devato spat out through clenched teeth.

"Shoot her!" But before Stryker's men could even begin to fire, Devato had disappeared in a blink of an eye. Stryker let out a furious yell and began pacing. "Spread out, find her! She couldn't have gone far!" He screamed at his men and retreated back in the warmth of the building.

"Sir! She's destroyed everthing!" A young scientist shouted out as he rushed over to the temperamental Stryker. He glared at the young men as a sign for him to explain further. "Devato, she's destroyed all the files we have on . . .well everything!"

Stryker let out a frustrated growl, and before he could think he had already shot the young scientist dead.

* * *

_**Eighteen Years Later**_

* * *

"What are you doing? Don't just stand there! Get her out of my house!" The hysterical woman's shrill voice rang out in the too quiet house which somehow had the power to make the nineteen year old girl flinch back and cower even further into the corner in her compressed foetal position. Her mass of thick curly hair was drenched in sweat making it appear a darker shade of her platinum blonde locks and hiding her tear stained face away from the curious strangers inside her Aunt Clary's home.

She didn't mean to do it; honest to whatever god was out there. She had no idea how it happened, what caused it to happen or how her favourite Uncle ended up in a bloodied heap on the lounge room floor.

All she remembers is that one moment her aunt was arguing with her and Uncle George. Clary had then slapped her hard across the cheek in frustration. Everything was a blur after that, her aunt then had started to scream at her while holding the lifeless body of her Uncle in her shaking arms.

"Please remain calm ma'am. You'll only frighten her more." A soft soothing voice spoke out in the silent chaos of the still room.

"Frighten her?" Clary screamed. "Have you not seen the body of my _dead_ husband? That _freak_ you're trying not to frighten _killed _him! What kind of police officers are you?"

"I'll take care of her and you get the girl out of here." A deep voice rumbled quietly. "And tell Charles that this is the last favour in a _very _long time." Footsteps were heard as the heavy steps walked a few seconds before the very same voice spoke once more. "Ma'am, will you please come with me?" Clary's high heels clicked across the wooden floor of the huge room and were followed by the heavy footsteps, which retreated out of the house.

The girl flinched once more as a woman with mocha coloured skin and bright white hair which ended at her shoulders stepped into the girl's vision and crouched down to her level. The woman's dark brown eyes almost looked black in the dimmed room, and a soft smile pulled at her plump lips.

"Don't be afraid, I'm not going to hurt you." The cowering girl looked up from underneath her dark lashes and studied the woman in front of her. Concern was clear in her dark eyes, but something else was there, something she couldn't place . . . sympathy perhaps?

"You're not a cop . . ." The girls soft voice startled Ororo for a moment, not thinking that the girl would actually say anything to her.

"No, I'm not." Ororo smiled. She noticed that the girl before her had piercing blue eyes that seemed to show every emotion she was experiencing.

"Then who are you?" The girls jaw clenched in frustration; obviously thinking the worse. She knew what some people liked to do mutants these days, experimenting on them, pushing them to their limits, hunting them for fun as they fearfully ran for their lives. Of course whenever you heard these things on the news they'd always play it up to be the mutant's fault; that they had provoked the public.

"We're here to take you somewhere safe." Another voice spoke out as another woman appeared behind the chocolate skinned woman before the helpless girl. She was tall with a healthy glow to her creamy skin, long red hair fell from the high pony tail she held it in, and her eyes were a warm green.

Panic seized the girl as she stared at the two women. No, she didn't want to go anywhere with them. Her mother had always made it clear to her to never trust anyone, only yourself, besides they're not even real cops for god sakes, that could only mean that their worse than cops, government officials that would surely take her away and lock her up in a room as her mother had feared and her aunt had threatened to do so many times.

She started to imagine horrible fates that awaited her in the future, though she begged for her imagination to stop stirring up terrifying images and make her fill up in panic and terror.

"Shh, it's okay. We're not going to hurt you." The red head spoke soothingly as she held eye contact with the young girl.

_You're tired. So tired. All you want to do is sleep. Your safe now, just sleep._

A voice swirled around in the young lady's mind, and she had to admit that she was a tad bit sleepy, though it was strange that she hadn't felt tired beforehand. And then it hit her; they were mutants. The red head was putting thoughts in her head.

But before she could even open her mouth, her eyes had drooped shut and her mind shut off as a dreamless sleep over took her.

* * *

**_Two Hours__ Later_**

* * *

"I don't think it's safe to keep her here." Scott said above all the other talking voices in the overly large office. He was uncomfortable here, knowing that someone as deadly as that child was sleeping just below them while Jean did tests on the girl. "She's too dangerous."

The room fell quiet upon hearing his voice.

"And you were just as dangerous when I first meant you." Professor Charles Xavier spoke softly as he looked at Scott with wise tired eyes. "But you learnt to control your powers. And the child will do the same."

"How old is the kid?" Logan's rough voice sounded to the left of the room. He was leaning against and old desk that held scattered pages upon it. He wore dark wash jeans that hung dangerously low on his hips, with his plaid blue shirt open showing that he wore a white wife beater beneath it.

"Too young for the type of powers she has." Ororo spoke out as she walked through the doors to the office and sat down in the chair beside Logan and folded her arms over her chest, smiling sadly. "She's a sweet girl. Terrified out of her wits though."

"How is she doing?" Charles asked with a cheerful smile on his face. He knew something the rest didn't and obviously refused to share it with the restless group.

"Better than she was." Ororo kept it short and to the point seeing as the professor already knew; besides the others would find out soon enough.

A soft knock sounded on the office door, soon after Jean stepped in wearing her lab coat, her black heels clicking away on the wooden floor, and her hair framing her face in soft waves.

She held the door open as the nineteen year old made her appearance. The girl was a short little thing with big bright blue eyes that studied every single one of the figures that stood in the room with a calculating look. Her hair was in an array of wild curls that fell to her waist in platinum blonde ringlets. Her figure was hidden beneath an oversized white hospital shirt and baggy hospital pants which showed little of her alabaster skin.

"Take a seat." Jean said softly and offered the girl a soft smile, and gestured to the chair that sat in front of the desk the professor was seated behind in his wheel chair. The girl took the seat and glared at the professor with irritation in her eyes; though Charles returned the look with a smile.

"Hello my dear." Charles smiled as he probed her brain, trying to find out why she was so irritated. Apparently he was the cause of her irritation, along with the clothes she was wearing because they were itchy.

"I can tell when someone is looking in my head, Mr Xavier." Her voice was bell like and her comment instantly made Charles chuckle.

"That you can." He paused. "Tell me, what's your name?"

The girl stared at him for a short while before answering. "Why would I tell you something you already know?"

"For the other's sake then." Charles gestured to the others in the room with a hand, giving her another smile which the girl glared at.

"Ariella Hudson."

"You're powers?"

Ariella breathed in deeply and frowned. "I wouldn't know how to describe it." When she got no reply from the man in the wheel chair she continued. "The best word to describe it would be . . . empathy." She paused, a small frown upon her face. "I can feel . . . _everything_. Every single thing that every single one of you are feeling. It's overwhelming, sometimes I can't even tell if what I'm feeling are really mine or someone else's; it's maddening . . ."

Charles sat forward and folded his hands in front of him. "But that's not all, is it."

"If you're so sure, why don't you tell them?" She hissed through clenched teeth and glared at the professor.

"Ariella has the ability to feel other's emotions. She is also capable of twisting those emotions. Say if I were feeling angry she would be able to change that and replace that emotion with joy. Ariella can also absorb these emotions and make them her own . . . she can also do this with powers." Charles smiled at her once more with a look of awe on his features. "You are quite power full, my dear."

"Yay." Sarcasm dripped from her mouth as she continued to glare at the bald man.

"Can you control these powers?" Scott spoke up. Ariella turned her glare on to him which instantly told him that if looks could kill he'd be dead.

"Obviously not, you moron. It's why I'm here isn't it?" She gritted out at the dorky man who was wearing sunglasses in doors. Who does that? Ariella noticed that the man that stood to the side of the room next to the woman who helped her was smirking until she nudged him with her foot and gave him a disapproving look.

He was handsome, in a rugged way. And was a hell of a lot older then Ariella by far, probably in his thirties. He was taller than her as well, if she were to stand next to him she'd probably come up just below his shoulder, not that she was game enough to go and stand next to him. His eyes were a deep dark chocolate brown and his lips always seemed to have a slight smirk playing on the edges.

"I think introductions are in order." Charles laughed as he started to rattle off names. "Ororo Monroe also known as Storm." He gestured towards the woman who had come to Ariella's house with the mocha skin and white hair. "Logan or Wolverine; whichever you prefer." Charles chuckled as the rugged man nodded his greetings towards the girl. "Jean Grey, who you've already met." Jean smiled warmly and Ariella returned it. "And Scott Summers." Which was the guy wearing the sunglasses.

"Now Jean, could you show Miss Hudson to her room."

_Keep an eye on her._

Charles gave Jean a knowing look as she nodded.

"Of course."

Ariella got up and began to follow Jean out, but before she did she turned back around. "I know what you said." She poked her tongue out at him before trailing after the tall red haired beauty.

Charles let out a loud laugh as he shook his head and turned to the others.

* * *

_Tell me what you think, if I've done horribly or not!  
Reviews are always welcomed._

_13teen xx_


End file.
